


I Surrender

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho's roughhousing takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender

Somehow Minho had gotten the upper hand on Thomas, and held him down, pinned against the ground.

"Thomas, buddy, you gotta learn to control that temper of yours. Some day it’ll get you in some real trouble."

Thomas tried his hardest to throw Minho from him, but Minho was stronger, bigger and conveniently on top of him. He couldn’t budge. His breathing had slowed and he was cooling down. He stopped fighting back and let Minho hold him down in peace. Minho, after all, was right. He had a temper and it was probably going to get him into more trouble than this sooner or later.

"Minho can you get off of me. I promise not to hit you again. I’m sorry. I was just frustrated. You were frustrated, too. I just…express it differently."

Minho leaned in really close to Thomas’ face, and with a smug smile simply said, “Thomas, where are your manners? What do we say?”

"Please?"

Minho considered the response for a moment, readjusted his position on Thomas and then said, “I’m not sure that’s good enough. Is there anything else you’d like to tell me?”

"Minho, you shuckface, what do you want from me?"

Minho just continued to grin and Thomas started to struggle again.

"Mihnooooooooooo get off of me!"

Once again Minho leaned in, almost touching Thomas’ forehead with his own and said, “Thomas, what do we say?”

"I ALREADY SAID PLEASE!"

"and I already told you that wasn’t good enough." He started to chuckle.

Finally, Thomas stopped fighting and lay there, completely vulnerable, completely at Minho’s will and he said in a low voice, “Minho, you got me. I don’t know what else to do. I’m helpless…I…I surrender.”

Minho pressed his forehead to Thomas’ one last time and started to say something but was cut off when Thomas lunged his whole body and flipped Minho onto his back, now Thomas was in control.

But Minho didn’t seem to mind, he just started laughing.

A confused Thomas stared blankly at Minho. This wasn’t exactly the reaction he had expected. Obviously at a loss for words, Minho began to explain.

"Thomas, you complete and utter shank. Come here, get close to me. I need to tell you something."

Thomas hesitated.

"Oh come on, honestly what is the worst thing that could happen?"

Thomas leaned in. Their eyes were locked and neither one bothered to break it.

"Thomas," Minho whispered, "I’ve been here for years. And not once, not one time that I can recall, have I really felt like I can call this place home. But ever since you got here, I feel like that’s changing." His breathing started to quicken and Thomas could feel his heart begin to race. Minho continued, "and being with you here, right now, looking into your eyes…I just…I’ve never felt more at home in my life. And that scares me. I’m scared that you don’t feel the same way or that I’m going to mess this up or…" Minho never finished the sentence.

Thomas had taken this opportunity to let go of his defenses and now lay on top of Minho, not fighting anymore, not holding Minho’s hands back. But instead he placed his hands on Minho’s chest and had begun to kiss the lips of this ridiculous boy who lay beneath him. Minho’s hands, now free, softly held Thomas close to him.

Thomas broke the embrace for just a moment and whispered into Minho’s ear: 

"If you hold me now, and never leave me, then I surrender."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've like ever written but I've written a bunch I'll probably start posting. idk.


End file.
